


Heaven and Hell

by weyheynig



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Supernatural
Genre: Asylum, Crazy, Devil, Fantasy, Gay, Heaven, Hell, Horror, Mental Asylum, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Nephilim, Satan - Freeform, Thriller, half angel half demon, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me and my friend are making this story. I hope you like it. :3 DeviantART: Mine; http://breebee99.deviantart.com/ Hers; http://kittymotheangry.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

It started 17 years ago, everything was fine. There was a baby born, he was indeed the first of his kind. From a pure mother and a sinful father, both of two different worlds. A forbidden offspring feared throughout all the realms. As the new fear spreads, came new threats for that child. Many tried to destroy him, but he was native to that hidden risk. As he grew, he never knew what sheltered him, or that he was sheltered at all. To that one fateful day, he fell and was lost to all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend are making this story. I hope you like it. :3 DeviantART: Mine; http://breebee99.deviantart.com/ Hers; http://kittymotheangry.deviantart.com/


End file.
